Timeline of Legionnaire history
This is a timeline of Legionnaire history recording the most notable events. =Timeline of Legionnaire History= Preexistence *Lordnathan joins the site after having been shown it by his friend KingGhettoSoldier and develops an interest with military style tycoons. Some time later, he meets Carmycle and the two become friends and joint-leaders of the 101st Airborne clan. *Lordnathan is removed from his Second-in-Command position in the 101st Airborne after a tense argument with one of the members and leaves. Following his exit, he forms his own clan which he names the X-101st Airborne. *The X-101st Airborne is renamed to the X-101st Legion. 2008 *Lordnathan initiates a large scale recruitment and happens upon Caleb10909. The two become close friends, Caleb is eventually elevated to Second-in-Command. *Zech2009 constructs the first X-101st Legion Recruitment Centre. Membership has reached 750 Legionnaires. *X-101st enters war with the 101st Airborne, resulting in a Legionnaire victory. *X-101st Legion enters war with Elite Wing, resulting in a Legionnaire victory. *Caleb10909 leaves X-101st to form his own military 88 Corps, and is accompanied by Third-in-Command Altair55. Fourth-in-Command Nug123 is sent to meet with Caleb to return, but ends in failure. *Lordnathan rallies his Legionnaires to the Recruitment Centre where they are then dispatched on a large scale attack on 88 Corps. The incident brings notice to the Legion on the front page. Caleb surrenders and is readmitted to the X-101st Legion. 2009 *X-101st has garnered approximately 10,000 Legionnaires throughout the site. *Caleb10909 takes leave from X-101st a second time and creates the Roblox Elite Forces. Groundbase Mitch is constructed and serves as its primary fortress. *The Battle of Groundbase Mitch begins and does not end for at least 3 days. The Legionnaires end up victorious, Mitch has been taken down, and Groundbase Franneh rises in its place. *The group feature is released. An unknown user creates X-101st with group ID 13. Lordnathan creates The True X-101st Legion in its place. *The True X-101st Legion reaches 2,000 members. *The United Clan of ROBLOX is created by Kinglime. *X-101st enters war with UCR, resulting in a Legionnaire victory. *The Roblox Assault Team is created by Cezza321. *On the orders of Lordnathan, General Francis147 removes all members of The True X-101st Legion by force. The X-101st Legion Main Division is created in its place and reaches 4,000 members. *The Roblox Assault Team comes under StealthMatt, whom begins a series of raids against X-101st on Groundbase Franneh. 2010 *Lordnathan receives group ID 13 and uses it as a fan club for the Main Division. *X-101st enters war with Frost Clan. *May 27th. KingGhettoSoldier passes away. *September 1st. Lordnathan is terminated. The Main Division is claimed by Jakea99 and does not comply to hand it over to existing X-101st officers. The remaining divisions are scattered and lost among various users. Second-in-Command Pluto1557 rallies the remaining Legionnaires throughout the site to ID 13 with the assistance of Francis147. *October 25th. Lordnathan returns on his second avatar LordHallow and continues leadership of X-101st from group ID 13. *LordHallow is compromised by an unknown user. Lordnathan returns on a third avatar, LordTheft, and relies on Legionnaire Christina8787 to temporarily hold X-101st. Some time later, she forcibly removes all members of X-101st from group ID 13 and then steals LordTheft for her own use. LordHallow is reclaimed by Lordnathan. *December 23rd. The Imperial Legionnaires is created by LordHallow. 2011 *January 10th. LordHallow is abandoned in favor of Lordnathan's fourth created avatar - LordVade. *April 5th. The Imperial Legionnaires enters war with the Roblox Assault Team. *April 7th. The Imperial Legionnaires enters war with First Encounter Assault Recon. *December 9th. The X-101st Legion is reconstituted as the Main Army, the Imperial Legionnaires is sold to Imperial officer Xavier83 nineteen days later. 2012 *January 21st. Fort Franneh II is commissioned. *January 26th. X-101st enters war with Roblox Special Forces and Noble Blade. *X-101st enters war with Alversian Peoples' Navy. *X-101st enters war with Urban Assault Forces. *X-101st enters war with Canadian Army. *X-101st enters war with Coastal Combat *May 20th. Outpost Bismarck is commissioned. *July 11th. Fort Franneh III is commissioned. *December 3rd. The Council of Five is created. 2013 *January 17th. The X-101st Legion Officer Academy is created. *X-101st enters war with Frost Clan. *April 5th. X-101st enters war with Starlite. *April 29th. Iron Force surrenders to X-101st. *May 18th. X-101st enters war with Royal Blood. 2014 *August 29th. X-101st enters war with NFC. 2015 2016 *November 2nd. Lordnathan changes ownership of the X-101st Legion Main Army to Elite6247. *December 16th. The X-101st Legion Main Army is memorialized. 2018 *December 23rd. The Legionnaires Legacy Museum formally opens to the public in a final gathering of remaining Legionnaires and visitors throughout the site. Category:History Category:Miscellaneous